Change
by R.Sakari
Summary: Renu is living a life of betrayal and grief, can Naruto and Sasuke change that? Will their friendship bond? or will one leave with a relationship? Three different point of views, but one story. Hear three different voices in this fanfic!
1. Change

**(Disclaimer: I don't own NARUTO. Just a story I made up with the Naruto characters.) **

**

* * *

**Chapter One: Change

Isn't funny? When you're with someone… and start to fall in love… then soon get married and start a family… you'd expect to be together forever. That's what I thought about my parents. I still remember every last word on that day. That day was exactly one year ago.

"Mom, stop this!" I screamed. My sister and I were holding back my mom, from hurting my dad. After holding down my mom, she finally calmed down. She spoke quietly to my father.

"Tell me… why you did this?" My dad didn't reply back; he was just staring off a distance with a serious look on his face. Tears started to fall on my mother's cheeks.

"Aren't you going to deny it like you always do?! Did you really do this? Tell me the truth for once." My mom said sobbing. I turned to my dad. He finally looked at my mom. He started to speak… but the words from his mouth weren't the words I wanted to hear. My father didn't deny. Or did he try to make up with my mom. All he said was "I'm sorry." Then he left my mom alone, with me and my older sister.

The next day, I woke up earlier then I usually do. I looked out my window and found my dad's car not in the parking lot. _He's hasn't come home yet._ I thought. I got up from bed and walked to my mom's room. I opened the door a little to take a peak if she was still asleep or not. She was awake. But she hasn't noticed me yet. I looked at my mothers back and saw her looking at a photo album. I winced in pain when I saw what pictures she was looking at. I walked through the door and entered the room. She turned her head to see me and saw the tears that were flowing down my cheek. She closed the album and walk over to give me a hug. She told me not to worry about her. She told me everything thing will be okay. I wish I could believe her, but I just couldn't. I knew what was happening. I knew how this would end. But I didn't want that to happen. I knew my mom was trying to comfort me… but she is the one who's suffering more then I am. I can tell she's still hurt. I know she still loves my father. I knew she didn't want to let go like I did.

The reason I know is because I saw my mom look at her wedding picture of her and my dad.

A week later, my parents signed divorced papers. I was the one with my mom at the time. My older sister had to work, and couldn't go so I stayed with my mom. My dad wasn't alone either, he was with _that_ women. Her name is Burina. She was the women my father chose over my mother.

For the past year, my dad was spending a lot of time with this woman. To make things short, my father cheated on my mom for about a year. My mother just found the exact truth two weeks ago.

--

I packed my things in large boxes. My sister was helping me pack. It was quiet, as we continued to pack. I didn't say anything, she didn't say anything.

"Here, you can have this." I said, handing her my favorite teddy bear. "I want you to have it."

She looked at it for awhile, then took it from my hands, and held it close.

"Thanks." My older sister said. I saw a smile on her face, but her eyes were blank.

My dad was putting his things into the loading truck following up with mine. When we were done loading, I went back inside the house, towards my mom. She was staring blankly at the ground in the living room, sitting alone on a couch.

I came to her and knelt down, leaning towards her so I could see her face from underneath her hair. I gave a fake smile.

"I'll try to visit, okay mom?"

She didn't say anything back, but I saw in her eyes as we met eye contact. Her eyes were red with tears. She thrust her body, wrapping her arms around my neck. I heard her sob as she held me tightly. A tear fell from my eye.

"Take care of your self okay Renu?" My mom whispered in my ear. She parted our hug to take one last look at me. I tried giving the best fake smile I could.

"I will mom. You take care too." I said, trying my hardest to prevent my voice from cracking. She nodded and hugged me one last time.

As soon as she let go, I grabbed my backpack and pulled it over my shoulder. I was about to head out the door until I felt a firm grip on my shoulder.

"Take this Renu." My older sister said handing me a black hat and a small bag. I stared at it for a moment, and looked up at my teary sister. She smiled sheepishly.

"Might as well change your hat once in awhile," She said.

I nodded, trying to hold back my tears. We both hugged.

"Take care of mommy, okay Lia?" I said. She nodded and gave me a reassuring smile.

"Take care of Daddy."

I nodded and walked out through the garage door. Once I was in the loading truck, they started to reverse their car and driving off leaving the house. I turned to look one last time at the house I grew up in. I turned around, and I let out all the tears I was holding in. I sobbed continuously on my way to my new home.

--

A few months past since the day my mom and dad divorced. As planned by law, I am to live with my father, and my sister is to live with my mom.

"Renu!"

I looked up from my usual reading.

"What?" I called back.

"Come down here please." My dad called from down stairs. I gave out a sigh and thrust my body off my twin size bed and left the room, heading towards the stairs.

As I was taking my time walking down the stairs, I hear my dad's voice and his wife's, giggling and laughing together. My stomach twisted…

"What?" I asked, putting my hands into my pockets. I expected my dad to reply, but instead, his wife was the one who spoke.

"Since we're kind of busy, can help your brother take out the garbage?" She asked in an annoying, sweet voice. I scoffed.

"What? Are you too busy being all lovey-dovey?" I asked.

"Renu!" My dad scolded.

"And Haku is not my brother, I have only one sibling, and that's my older sister." I stated harshly. My dad quickly stood up, pointed toward the garage where the garbage was.

"Renu just go and take out the garbage!" My dad yelled. "Stop making this such a big deal!"

"Fine." I said walking away, "Enjoy your _busy_ moments."

I stomped my way towards the garage and practically kicked the door open. Once I was in, I saw Haku pulling out the garbage bags from the container we usually keep them in. Haku noticed my presence, as he sneaked a peak over his shoulder.

"Oh, hey Renu," He said with a smile. I didn't look at him nor did I reply. All I did was grab the bags and threw them outside. I could feel Haku watch me… so I turned around.

"What are you staring at kid?" I asked harshly.

"I'm only a year younger than you, so you can't call me kid." He said defensively. I turned my back to him and continue to take out the trash.

"Why are you always like this?" He asked. "Why are you so negative, and harsh like this?"

I stopped what I was doing and turned to face Haku.

"Because I'm forced to live here," I said narrowing my eyes. "I hate this place, I hate this neighborhood, and I hate you and your mom."

Haku's eyes widen, not believing what he just heard.

"So, just stay away from me then things will be fine." I said throwing the last trash away. "You can live your happy life."

Once I was done, I left the garage, and stormed back up to my room.

Once I slammed my door shut, I pressed my back against my door and slid down, causing me to sit on the floor with my arms hugging my knees.

I'm not sure how long I've been sitting here, but I noticed it's been awhile. I got up from the floor, and headed towards my alarm clock. I set it to six thirty. I gave out a sigh.

"Tomorrow… new school."


	2. New Girl

**(Disclaimer: Hello everyone... I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!)**

* * *

Chapter Two: New girl

"WOO HOO!"

"Wait up!"

I was running after my blonde friend as he skates on his roller blades down the streets towards our High school."

"Naruto! Slow down!" I yelled desperately, gasping for air. Naruto looked over his shoulder and saw that I had stopped midway on the side walk. He quickly made a turn and skated towards me.

"You're really slow Sasuke!" Naruto stated, laughing as he spoke. I looked up from my panting to meet the blonde's gaze.

"What do you expect!?" I yelled, straightening my back. "You got wheels, and I don't!"

Naruto laughed at my frustration and continues to skate towards our school.

--

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura called out in a high pitched voice.

I turned to the voice, and gave a simple wave. Naruto then points to himself and yells,

"What about me Sakura-chan?" he asked with frown, "Aren't you going to say good morning to me?"

Sakura rolled her eyes at Naruto's behavior and pulled her attention towards me.

"Walk me to class Sasuke-kun!" She said happily, hugging my arm before I could respond.

"Walk there yourself Sakura…" I said. Sakura ignored my comment, and continues to walk towards her classroom dragging me along with her; while Naruto went the opposite direction to our class. 2-A.

Once we finally made it to Sakura's class, she quickly lets go of my arm. "I'll see you later Sasuke-kun." She said with a smile. I nodded, and was off to my class.

I looked at the time on my watch and realized I was already late to my first class. I gave out a sigh and quickly walked through the empty hallway towards my home room.

The minute I walked in the class room, every student's head had turned in my direction. I closed the door behind me and was about to walk towards my desk, until something caught my eyes.

Standing in front of the class room, right next to our teacher was a girl; a new student.

Our eyes met as I walked towards my desk and I was surprise to see that her eyes were dark brown… but that wasn't what had surprised me... it was just the fact that her eyes seems… emotionless?

I quietly sat down, and waited for our teacher to speak.

"Okay, now that everyone's here…" The teacher said, averting his eyes to me, "I'll continue the introduction for our new transfer student."

I looked up to the new girl and looked at her from head to toe.

She had long black hair that's tied in a pony tail, with bangs that cover her brown eyes. She wore the boy's tie on her uniform than the girl's ribbon. Her skirt was longer than the girls in this class. She was taller than most average girls, and her face had no smile.

"Go ahead and introduce yourself," Our teacher said to the new student. The girl nodded and turns to the class.

"Good morning class 2-A, My name is Suzuki Renuko." She said bowing down, "Please take good care of me."

Most of the guys in the class, immediately claps their hands as if to welcome Renuko to the class. I rolled my eyes. They realized now, that she's a cute girl.

"Yes, welcome to our class Suzuki." Our teacher said with a sincere smile, "Please have a seat next to Naruto, right next to the window."

I looked to the seat the teacher instructed her to sit.

_That seat is right behind me._

Suddenly, and scaring about everyone in the class, Naruto jumped up from his seat, and wave furiously.

"Right over here, Renuko-chan!" Naruto yells happily. Renuko bows to the teacher, and quickly made her way towards her seat.

"Okay, now that that's settled," The teacher said, taking out his chalk, "Let's start class."

I looked over my shoulder and found Naruto leaning closer to the new girl.

"Hi Renuko-chan," Naruto whispers, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki! It's nice to meet you!"

* * *

**(AN: Uh... haha sorry so short, but I have a good reason! xD Remember to leave a review! Thanks!)**


	3. Blonde Boy

**(Diclaimer: I don't own Naruto yo.)**

* * *

Chapter 3: Blonde Boy

--

"Hi Renuko-chan," The blonde boy whispers, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki! It's nice to meet you!" Suddenly, the boy that was seated next to me threw out his hand for a hand shake. I looked at it, and looked back at the person name Naruto.

_You've got to be kidding me… _I thought to myself.

"_Ohhh_," Naruto said still having his hand out. He leaned in closer to me to whisper, "This is what American's do when they introduce themselves."

Suddenly, he reached for my hand with his available hand and pulled it towards his. Once our hands met, he gripped my hand harder and started to shake it furiously.

"I already _know_ that." I said, pulling my hand away. Naruto laughed and scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry," He laughed, "Was I being too rough?"

"Just leave me alone." I said quietly, taking out my book. Naruto didn't say anything back. Nor did he do anything. He just replied an "Okay."

The class proceeded, and the teacher began the class with reading in an English text book. Since I was originally born in America, this was a piece of cake to me, so I let my mind wander somewhere else.

_Was I being too harsh on him? He was just being friendly…_

Regretting what I did, I took a peek to see Naruto.

He had his clear blue eyes, following the words in the book, also mouthing out of what he read in his head. Surprisingly, his eyes went off his page, and instantly towards me. I quickly looked the other way, pretending I was reading my book. And because of my curiosity, I looked towards Naruto again. To my surprise, he was still looking my way, but with a huge smile on his face. That totally confused me.

Why was he still smiling at me? I was a jerk to him.

"Suzuki," The teacher called out, "Please read page twenty-five, line three."

_Oh great… First day, and he calls on me._

"Yes sir." I said standing up. I grabbed my book and skimmed through the pages to find the right page. Once I found it, I began to read.

**(A/N: This takes place in Japan, so technically, everybody speaks Japanese, so Renuko is speaking English now.)**

"_In our endeavors to recall, to memory something long forgotten, we often find ourselves upon the very verge of remembrance, without being able, in the end, to remember_." I finished, I looked up from my book to look at the teacher,

"Do you want me to read more?" I asked. The teacher was astonished, but shook his head, adjusting his reading glasses.

Once I sat myself down, the class began to whisper. Naruto then excitingly looked towards me.

"That was amazing Renuko-chan!" He said with stars in his eyes, "Only Sasuke could read the English text in this class!"

I stared at him.

"Who's Sasuke?"

All eyes were on me now.

Was it something I said?

Suddenly, the boy who was sitting in front of me turned around to face me. I looked up and saw his night orbs piercing through me. His skin was pale, and his bone structure was a lined beautifully… he was really good looking I had to admit.

"I'm Sasuke." He answered.

* * *

**(A/N: Please review... I crave for your reviews!!!!!!! xD)**


End file.
